


Jimon - não tão boa - Noite de Natal

by RafaSnape15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Basicamente Natal dando errado, But loved the idea, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas Special, Christmas Tree, Credits in the notes, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Messy, Plans not always works, Sex Toys, Things are going terrible at christmas, Tumblr Prompt, jimon, not my prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15
Summary: Depois de cinco anos juntos, Jace decide fazer uma celebração especial apenas para ele e seu namorado. Ele limpou a casa, cozinhou seu melhor prato e até comprou o melhor presente que podia pensar. Então onde foi que tudo deu errado?
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 2





	Jimon - não tão boa - Noite de Natal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jimon's - not that good - Christmas Eve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042336) by [RafaSnape15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15). 



> Essa tradução tá só um ano atrasada, mas tá valendo kkkkkkk  
> A ideia de plot não é minha e o link de onde tirei com a tradução da ideia original estão lá nas notas finais. Espero que gostem pq foi divertido escrever!

Simon gemeu mais uma vez, se movendo na cama alta. Ele sentia como se cada um de seus nervos estivessem dolorosamente recebendo cada estímulo do ambiente ao seu redor e essa era a pior sensação que ele já sentiu em seus 22 anos de vida.

Jace, sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de Simon, mordeu os próprios lábios e acariciou a mão de Simon. Ele se sentia péssimo por toda aquela situação! Como eles acabaram assim hoje entre todos os outros dias? Tudo começou algumas horas antes mas parecia como uma vida inteira atrás.

Simon era o melhor amigo da ex-namorada de Jace, Clary, que o largou para ficar com um cara qualquer do exército. Simon era muito gentil com Jace na época e eles se tornaram bons amigos, íntimos. E já que Simon ficou tão próximo dos irmãos de Jace, ele era convidado para todas as ocasiões especiais, incluindo o Natal. Isso significava que Izzy e Max tiveram tempo de sobra para tentar colocar os dois em baixo de um visgo.

O plano não funcionou exatamente, mas naquela mesma noite eles ficaram bêbados e se agarraram agressivamente na cozinha depois de todo mundo ir dormir então foi uma vitória.

Simon e Jace estavam juntos desde aquele natal cinco anos antes e esse ano seria a primeira vez que passariam a data sozinhos. Sem irmãos pregando peças, sem pais ao redor, só os dois. Jace planejou o que ele chamou de “A Noite mais divertida em Casal” cheia de surpresas e tudo que Simon tinha que fazer era ficar fora do apartamento que eles dividiam por todo o dia.

Jace fez o jantar, colocou os presentes na árvore, luzes baixas no quarto e todos os brinquedos que eles precisariam para aproveitar a noite ao máximo estavam em seus devidos lugares.

Às nove da noite Simon ligou dizendo que estava voltando da casa da irmã com alguns presentes mais.

-Vá direto para o quarto de hóspedes e tome banho por lá, ok? - Jace o alertou enquanto terminava de colocar a mesa - Não espie!

-É a única coisa direta*** que vou fazer essa noite e só porque você pediu tão gentil - Simon riu de sua própria piada sem graça antes de desligar o telefone.

Jace revirou os olhos para o namorado mas a ideia de todas as coisas “não diretas***” que eles podiam fazer o fez sorrir, então ele se decidiu contra dizer algo. Ele pode ouvir quando Simon chegou em casa e foi tomar banho antes do jantar, Simon nem mesmo se preocupou em procurá-lo, já que sabia que o loiro iria gritar com ele por não seguir ordens tão claras.

Simon não demorou no chuveiro, achando uma de suas roupas na cama de hóspedes. Era um look que ele geralmente usava nos shows e que Jace admitiu uma ou duas vezes que o deixava ainda mais quente do que ele já era. Simon tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto quando chegou na sala de jantar, sabendo exatamente onde aquela noite acabaria e amando cada segundo dela.

-Isso cheira à paraiso - Simon elogiou para a direção geral da cozinha.

-Meu clássico macarrão e salada - Jace respondeu carregando o prato principal para a mesa - com pimenta extra para seu gosto estranho.

-Ei! - Simon protestou abraçando Jace por trás - meu gosto é ótimo! O que você fez de sobremesa?

Jace apenas lançou um sorriso convencido e se virou para dar um beijo profundo em Simon. O sentimento era o mesmo de cinco anos antes, exceto que agora não estavam bêbados.

-Vamos começar com a salada, então nos preocupamos com a sobremesa.

Eles começaram a comer a salada em silêncio, olhando um para o outro e trocando sorrisos de tempos em tempos. Simon normalmente era falante, mas Jace gostava desses momentos entre eles, onde ele podia apenas observar Simon. Ele também amava momentos em que Simon falava mais do que respirava, mas ele nunca deixaria o outro saber disso.

Simon por outro lado se surpreendia de tempos em tempos com sua própria sorte em ter Jace em sua vida. Ele nunca imaginaria que um cara como Jace olharia para ele, mas então ele se lembrava de quão erradas as pessoas estavam sobre Jace e ficava ainda mais feliz por conhecê-lo de verdade.

Quando o macarrão veio, Jace olhou ansiosamente para Simon, torcendo para que ele gostasse. Os sons vindos da garganta de Simon eram o suficiente para mandar arrepios por sua coluna. O suficiente para o obrigar a tomar um gole de água se eles queriam terminar o jantar antes das coisas realmente divertidas começarem. Jace precisaria de muita distração para não pular em Simon e rasgar suas roupas.

-Como vai sua irmã? - A voz de Jace tremeu tanto quanto ele imaginou que faria.

-Bem - Simon respondeu de boca cheia - ela disse que você devia ir comigo da próxima vez - ele engoliu - o bebê está quase aqui e a mãe já está a deixando doida.

-Elaine não vai largar o neto tão fácil - Jace riu conhecendo muito bem sua sogra.

-Não diga essa palavra perto dela! - Simon avisou - Ela vai começar a perguntar quando nós pretendemos lhe dar netos também.

Jace engasgou com um pouco do macarrão. Eles falaram sobre casamento antes, mas filhos era um assunto bem distante. Eles ainda eram muito novos, a carreira de Simon estava apenas começando, a loja de doces de Jace ainda não rendia muito e crianças demandam muito dinheiro e tempo.

-Não vou falar - Jace disse finalmente fazendo Simon rir ainda mais.

-Calma, ela vai melhorar depois que o bebe nascer - Simon disse segurando a mão de Jace - ou pelo menos eu espero que sim… eu tive que lembrá-la que não é tão fácil assim, quer dizer, somos dois homens então não é só esquecer de usar proteção para ter filhos.

-Me diz que você não falou sobre nossa vida sexual para sua mãe e irmã - Jace encarou Simon sabendo muito bem que ele estava dando uma versão reduzida da conversa.

-Bem, Raphael estava lá também… - Simon ficou um pouco vermelho lembrando das piadas de seu cunhado, mas decidiu por mais macarrão na boca. Não funcionou já que Jace continuou o encarando ainda mais então Simon mudou de estratégia. - E os presentes?

Com um suspiro, Jace desistiu e se levantou puxando Simon com ele até sentarem próximos a árvore de natal. Tinham algumas caixas, roupas de ambos seus pais, um novo jogo de Max para Simon, Um cartão de presente de uma sexshop de Magnus e Alec - definitivamente idéia de Magnus - e uma bonita moldura de Izzy com a foto que eles tiraram no último aniversário de Jace com a família toda reunida.

-Esse aqui é leve - Simon disse tentando abrir a caixa vermelha - mas não tem nenhuma indicação de onde veio.

-AH - Jace se sentou mais próximo - esse é meu. Para nós dois - se o sorriso em seu rosto não era uma indicação para o que tinha na caixa, Simon podia ter uma boa ideia pela logo na parte de trás.

Um pouco assustado pelo que poderia ser já que Jace tinha umas ideias bem malucas algumas vezes, Simon abriu a caixa e suspirou aliviado ao ver apenas um vidrinho. Ele o tirou de dentro da caixa para ler o nome. Com uma pequena risada ele olhou de volta para Jace.

-Um lubrificante de hortelã e pimenta?

-Você estranhamente gosta de muita pimenta e eu aprecio um pouco de hortelã, é uma ocasião especial… então por que não?

-Faz sentido, mas ainda sim - Simon riu e beijou Jace rapidamente - E se nós fossemos para o quarto descobrir qual o sabor dessa combinação para eu finalmente ter minha sobremesa?

Não se segurando mais, Jace puxou Sion para si e o beijou como ele queria fazer desde que viu aquele jeans apertado nele. Eles conheciam o caminho para o quarto sem ter que olhar, mas isso não queria dizer que algumas coisas não foram jogadas no chão enquanto eles se revezavam em prender um ao outro contra a parede e tirar as roupas.

A camisa de botões de Jace ficou em algum lugar da sala enquanto o cinto de Simon terminou preso na porta do quarto de hóspedes. Os sapatos deles pelo corredor e as calças meio para fora quando chegaram no quarto. O novo lubrificante bem preso nas mãos de Simon, a única coisa que não derrubaram no momento.

Simon notou brevemente a roupa de cama nova e a luz baixa, mas todo seu foco estava em tirar as calças de Jace. Na ansiedade de tirar a blusa de Simon, Jace a deixou presa na cabeça do outro, fazendo os dois rirem. Ao invés de o ajudar a tirar a peça completamente, Jace começou a beijar o peito surpreendentemente musculoso que ele conhecia tão bem. Viajando por ele sem nenhum caminho lógico.

As mãos de Simon conseguiram tirar a blusa e estavam agora nas costas de Jace, aplicando mais pressão a cada vez que os lábios do outro se aproximavam de sua boxer. Os ouvidos de Jace bebendo dos sons vindos de Simon, eles eram ainda melhores do que os que ele soltou enquanto comia.

Voltando para os lábios de Simon, Jace se deitou de costas, deixando Simon no comando também. Ele amava quando Simon era mandão com seus gestos, comandando o corpo de Jace e deixando tudo prazeroso para os dois. E quando as roupas íntimas foram embora e tinha pele com pele em todos os cantos, os dois se sentiram no paraíso.

-Acho que quero provar minha sobremesa - Simon disse e então sussurrou no ouvido de Jace - e então você pode ter a sua.

Jace gemeu mas parou a mão de Simon que ainda segurava o lubrificante.

-Eu queria trocar hoje, preciso sentir você.

Simon o beijou de novo mais gentil mas ainda sim faminto, sabendo bem que esse era um pedido difícil de se pedir para Jace. Simon já esteve com outros caras ao longo dos anos de mais de um jeito e estava confortável com muitas coisas diferentes, mas Jace teve apenas Simon e mesmo depois de cinco anos, Jace ainda se sentia muito vulnerável nessa relação. Ambos amavam como Jace podia ser o mais durão em qualquer outro aspecto do relacionamento dos dois enquanto Simon era mais suave, mas na cama eles mudavam isso de forma natural.

-Devíamos fazer os dois - Simon disse abrindo o frasco de lubrificante e colocando um pouco nas mãos de Jace.

Jace começou a espalhar o lubrificante no membro de Simon olhando em seus olhos o tempo todo. Quando sentiu que era o suficiente, ele começou a beijar um caminho para baixo no peito de Simon até chegar onde queria. Os gemidos de Simon eram o suficiente para lhe dar ainda mais ânimo para continuar o que fazia. Jace colocou um pouco mais de lubrificante nos dedos e testou a entrada de Simon, sabendo exatamente como o tocar para o enlouquecer, mas não o suficiente para acabar a diversão ainda.

Mas então, depois de um ou dois minutos, alguma coisa mudou. Os gemidos de Simon não estavam certos, eles estavam diferentes de algum modo.

-Jace - Simon chamou puxando o cabelo de JAce - Eu não estou bem.

Com isso Jace olhou para ele novamente e ele não podia acreditar. Ele pensou que Simon estivesse apenas excitado, mas então Simon começou a inchar por todo o rosto e braços e até suas pernas e seu…

-Pelo anjo! Simon! O que aconteceu?

Pensando rápido, Jace pegou alguns pijamas largos e ajudou Simon a se vestir antes de colocar algumas roupas aleatórias em si mesmo. Jace os levou até o carro em menos de cinco minutos e dirigiu como louco. Quando chegaram ao hospital, Simon estava reclamando de não conseguir levar ar suficiente para os pulmões.

Era uma bagunça, Jace carregou Simon estilo noiva para a emergência do hospital, gritando que seu namorado não conseguia respirar. Enfermeiras se apressaram na direção dos dois identificando a crise alérgica e então medicamentos foram aplicados diretamente nas veias de Simon.

Simon quase desmaiou vendo a agulha que eles colocaram em seu braço para aplicar o medicamento e o soro, mas então ele focou na expressão aterrorizada de Jace e conseguiu se manter acordado para tentar acalmar seu namorado em pânico sem sucesso algum.

-Senhor, Lewis, estou pedindo alguns exames para ter certeza de que não é nada mais grave. Voltarei com os resultados e para checá-lo novamente.

Com isso o médico se foi e foi assim que eles terminaram naquela posição, esperando pelo resultado dos exames, Simon ainda muito sensível e dolorido, não no sentido que ele esperava para aquela noite, e Jace se sentindo culpado.

Claro que a equipe do hospital amou a história de Jace gritando em pânico quando eles entraram minutos antes e como Simon terminou daquele jeito. Afinal uma intoxicação por causa de lubrificante de hortelã e pimenta na noite de natal bem no meio de uma “festa privada” não era nada comum.

E talvez o rosto assustado de Jace e as perguntas para as enfermeiras sobre “foram apenas alguns minutos de contato, como ele quase morreu?” e “como o pênis e a bunda dele estão conectados à garganta?” não ajudaram muito. Perguntar se o membro de Simon iria cair porque “eu nunca o vi tão grande, e normalmente ele já é bem grande” não foi a melhor ideia também para impedir o pessoal do hospital de casualmente passar perto de onde eles estavam aguardando o médico.

Simon estava apenas muito cansado e com dor para fazer Jace parar, então ele apenas se virou na cama e fez seu melhor para descansar pelas duas horas que levaram até o médico voltar.

O médico liberou Simon para ir quando o sol estava nascendo no céu, os advertindo sobre procurar um especialista para consultar quais tipos de lubrificante eles poderiam usar de modo seguro já que alguns poderiam atacar a alergia de Simon novamente. O caminho para casa foi silencioso, Jace se sentindo extremamente culpado e Simon cansado demais para falar.

Eles decidiram tomar um banho e ir para cama, todo desejo suprimido pelos eventos da última noite, especialmente já que Jace estava com medo demais de tocar Simon e o machucar novamente. Foi só quando eles estavam deitados na cama que Jace voltou a falar.

-Eu sinto tanto, baby, eu só queria te dar uma experiência diferente, uma história boa para se lembrar…

-Não se preocupe, é uma boa história para se lembrar.Pelo menos nós fizemos do hospital um lugar bem mais feliz na noite de natal, esse é o espírito da data. - Simon riu e beijou o peito de Jace.

Revirando os olhos, Jace sorriu para Simon e os dois caíram no sono aninhados um ou outro. O lubrificante de hortelã e pimenta foi empacotado no dia seguinte com uma nota de “use com cuidado” e enviado para a casa de Magnus e Alec como pagamento pela indicação de Magnus que levou Jace àquela garrafinha do mau.

***No original seria a palavra “straight” que no inglês, além de “direto(a)” também tem significado de “hétero” e é com esse duplo significado que Simon estava brincando.

**Author's Note:**

> De onde veio: https://promptinspiration.tumblr.com/post/134744507478/things-are-going-terribly-christmas-aus
> 
> "Nós iamos ter sexo de natal mas acontece que você é alergico ao lubrificante de hortelã-pimenta que eu comprei pra ocasião e agora estamos passando a noite de natal na sala de emergência oh Deus sinto muito"


End file.
